Love At First Sight Part 2
by Choi Soo Ra
Summary: Ternyata mereka dipertemukan kembali. Takdir atau kah?


Tittle : Love At First Sight Part 2

Author : evitanurach aka Choi Soo Ra

Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun (ChanBaek/BaekYeol)

Genre : YAOI Boy x Boy, Romance, Love

Rating : sejauh ini masih aman :D

Sebelumnya…

"Aaaaahh…kemana sih dia? Aku sangat merindukannya, semenjak kejadian itu aku tak pernah bertemu lagi dengannya. Aku menyukainya sejak pertemuan pertama itu, hahaha mengingatnya saja membuatku tertawa" gumam Chanyeol

Tapi tiba-tiba

BRUKKK !

~Part 2~

"Mianhae" ucapku

Aku kaget melihat namja yang bertabrakan denganku mirip sekali dengan Baekhyun. Hah? Apa dia Baekhyun?" pikirku

"Kau Baekhyun hyung, kan?" ucapku ragu

"Ne, ehmmm kau Chanyeol?" ucapnya kaget melihatku

"Ne, haha ternyata benar kau Baekkie hyung kita bertemu lagi, kemana saja kau tak ada kabar hyung?" tanyaku yang ku akui aku memang sangat merindukannya

"Ah mian Yeolli aku sibuk, lagipula kita tak bertukar nomor handphone jadi aku tak bisa mengabarimu" ungkap Baekhyun

"Ah ne bodohnya aku, hahaha"

"Yasudahlah lebih baik kita mengobrol dulu" ajak Baekkie, sebenarnya aku juga menginginkan ini hehe

"Ne, kajja kita ke kantin saja" tanpa di sengaja tanganku memegang tangan Baekhyun hyung dan menuntunnya ke kantin

~kantin~

"Haha mungkin ini takdir kita bertemu lagi pada saat seperti ini" ucapku bahagia sangat bahagia

"Ne Yeolli" ucapnya singkat, mungkin dia masih kaget karena bisa bertemu seperti ini

"Oya hyung, nomor handphonemu berapa?" tanyaku, jujur aku takut kehilangan Baekkie dan tak bisa menghubunginya

"087771282XXX" jawab Baekkie *haha di korea ada kartu xl yaa XD*

Aku pun menelpon Baekkie yang sebenarnya ada di hadapanku, Baekkie mengangkat telepon dariku setelah melihat ada yang menelpon

"Yoboseyo" ucapnya, suaranya sangat dekat dan indah *iyalah deket -_-

"Ini nomor ku hyung, simpan baik-baik yaa kalau kau ada masalah kau cerita saja padaku jangan sungkan-sungkan dan kalau kau perlu bantuan telepon saja aku" ucapku di telepon, rasanya aku ingin tertawa

"Ne Yeolli" ku lihat Baekkie hyung tertawa kecil. Ku lihat beberapa mahasiswa sedang memperhatikan kamu

Kami bercanda dan tertawa bersama melepaskan kerinduan selama satu tahun tak bertemu. Bagaimana tidak rindu? Bertemu hanya sekali dan itu dengan kejadian konyol dimana kita tertabrak dan barusan juga kita bertemu dengan kejadian yang sama. Bukankah itu takdir? Kurasa kita akan bersama…

"Yeolli, sepertinya aku harus ke kelas, mian ne aku tinggal.. annyeong" ucapnya dengan raut bersalah

"Ne" ucapku sambil tersenyum lebar memperlihatkan gigi putihku yang kata teman-temanku aku itu rich teeth

~Baekhyun pov~

Aku berlari dengan cepat agar tidak terlambat masuk namun sayang Lee gangsa (dosen) sudah duduk di bangkunya, huuhh. Ternyata Luhan dan Xiumin sudah menungguku. Kami memang satu universitas karena tidak mau berpisah hehehe.

"Annyeong gangsa, mianhae aku terlambat" ucapku sambil masuk

"Lain kali jangan terlambat lagi, baiklah kau boleh duduk" ucap Lee gangsa

"Gomawo gangsa" ku langsung duduk di bangkuku, huuhh untung Lee gangsa hari ini sedang baik coba saja kalau tidak aku sudah ia suruh lari keliling lapangan *jahat amat -_-*

"Hyaak ! kemana saja kau dari tadi?" tanya Luhan yang duduk di sebelahku

"Aku tadi bertemu dengan Chanyeol dan kami mengobrol sebentar" ucapku pelan

"MWOOO?"

"Ssuuutt kau jangan keras-keras hyung, nanti saja aku ceritakan" ucapku takut ketahuan Lee gangsa

Kelas pun berakhir, semua mahasiswa meninggalkan kelas kecuali Baekhyun, Luhan dan Xiumin yang masih betah dikelas

"Baekkie-ah kau benar bertemu dengan Chanyeol?" tanya Luhan hyung

"Ne" jawabku malas

"Bagaimana kau bisa dekat dengannya?" sambung Xiumi, belum sempat aku menjawab Luhan sudah bertanya lagi

"Iya apa kau pacaran dengannya? Kau kenapa tak menceritakannya pada kami, pelit sekali kau"

"Aiissh bagaimana aku bisa menjawab kalau daritadi kalian bertanya terus" ucapku kesal

"Mian mian Baekkie, cepat ceritakan pada kami" ucap Xiumin penasaran

"Baiklah" dan bla bla bla

~malam hari~

Haaaah aku tidak menyangka akan bertemu lagi dengan Park Chanyeol, aku sungguh merindukannya. Apa dia juga merindukanku? Ku rebahkan badanku di kasur pink empukku, rasanya lelah sekali lebih baik aku tidur saja besok kan hari minggu aku bisa tidur sampai siang dan bersantai. Tapi baru saja ku memejamkan mata handphone berbunyi, haaah siapa sih yang menelpon malam-malam.

~Baekhyun pov end~

~Chanyeol pov~

Dia tidak berubah dari pertama aku melihatnya, tetap manis dan lucu sampai-sampai aku diabetes dibuatnya *gula kali manis XD*

Baru saja tadi pagi bertemu tapi rasanya ingin bertemu lagi, aku sangat merindukannya. Aaah besok kan libur , lebih baik ku telepon saja dia dan mengajaknya jalan, semoga saja dia bisa.

Ku ambil handphone di meja dan mencari nama contact "Baby Baekkie", ku tekan tombol hijau di handphone anycall ku. Yes dia mengangkat telepon dariku *seneng amat :D*

"Yoboseyo Baekkie hyung" aku tersenyum senang mendengar suaranya

"Yoboseyo Yeolli, ada apa?" tanyanya dengan suara imutnya

"Mian menelpon malam-malam, kau sudah tidur?" tanya Chanyeol basa basi

"Ani gwaenchana, aku belum tidur" *tadi aja ngomel ada yg nelepon, giliran yg nelpon Yeolli jadi seger lagi xD

"Besok kau ada acara tidak?" tanyaku hati-hati

"Ehmmm tidak ada Yeolli, wae?" aaaaaaaaa aku sungguh suka panggilannya padaku

"Baiklah besok aku akan menjemputmu jam sembilan, kau dandan yang manis yaa. Annyeong sampai jumpa besok, mimpikan aku yaa *aduuh chan PD banget sih ._.*

"Ne Yeolli annyeong"

~Chanyeol pov end~

~besoknya~

Baekhyun sudah siap dengan memakai baju santai hanya kaos putih dan jeans, tidak lupa ia memakai topi kesayangannya. Sedangkan Chanyeol sudah siap dengan pakaiannya t-shirt putih bergambar kunci warna hitam dan jaket hitam kesukaannya, dia langsung melesat menuju rumah Baekhyun.

~ Baekhyun pov~

Aku langsung turun saat Chanyeol sudah ada di depan rumah, tapi saat aku turun dari tangga tiba-tiba BRUKKK ! *daritadi BRUKKK mulu lo thor haha*

To Be Continue

hehehe mian klo gaje, moga yang baca suka.. salam cinta dari ChanBaek mumumu ^^


End file.
